Overprotected For Too Long
by Kinomoto Neko
Summary: Sakura feels she had been sheltered her whole life and uses Song to show Yue exactly how. But what happens when Yue falls in love with this new Sakura? ON HOLD FOR EDITING!


Hey all! I am so sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! But I just haven't been inspired and writer's block is hell. Anyway this came to me and I had to get it out, I'm not sure if I'll make this into a full story like my others, or not (just a couple chaps). *Shrugs* I dun know. So anyway, here you go! And if I get a lot of feedback, I might update my other stories ^_^. OH! And I changed God, in the lyrics to Kami! Cause you know Sakura- chan is Jap, anyway, on with the disclaimer and story!  
  
Disclaimer!!! I do not own Card Captor Sakura or the lyrics to "Overprotected" by Britney Spears.  
  
************************ Day One: Inspiration  
  
Sakura sat at her desk, humming to herself as the radio played. Touya opened the door and began searching the room. "ONII-CHAN!" The seventeen year old screamed at her brother, "this is my room! Get out and go home!"  
  
Touya snorted, "Where's my notebook?"  
  
"How should I know? You have your own house, why don't you check there?" Sakura said while glaring at her brother.  
  
"To-ya," Yukito called, "I found it, it was in the living room the whole time!" Touya rolled his eyes and left Sakura's room. Sakura screamed in frustration. Then she sighed and took a deep breath.  
  
"Yukito-san? May I please talk to Yue-san?" She asked. Yukito looked at Touya, who just shrugged. Yukito transformed and Yue walked to Sakura's room, where she was busy writing furiously in her notebook. She had turned off the radio and was scowling down at her work. "Yue-san... could you please sit down?" she said without stopping. "Song! Release and Dispel! Help me to sing!" The card followed her mistress's orders. "Yue-san, I wrote this and I'd like for you to tell me what you think" He nodded and listened as she sang/spoke out the first part.  
  
I need time, time  
  
Love, love  
  
Joy, joy  
  
I need space  
  
I need me  
  
Action!  
  
Sakura began to move around, getting into her song, as the Song card provided background music to her mistress's mood and voice. Yue stared at the beautiful woman as she moved, she really had grown up...  
  
Say hello to the girl that I am!  
  
You're gonna have to see through my perspective  
  
I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am  
  
And I don't wanna be so damn protected  
  
There must be another way  
  
Cause I believe in taking chances  
  
But who am I to say  
  
What a girl is to do  
  
Kami, I need some answers  
  
What am I to do with my life  
  
(You will find out don't worry)  
  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
  
(You just got to do it your way)  
  
I can't help the way I feel  
  
But my life has been so overprotected  
  
As the song progressed Tomoyo slipped in and began to listen to Sakura's words, impressed and wondering where the words came from. Yue was entranced by his mistress, her long hair flowed around her as she moved. He swallowed hard and thought, 'Clow-sama... what is this feeling? It's stronger than anything I've ever felt...'  
  
I tell 'em what I like  
  
What I want  
  
What I don't  
  
But every time I do I stand corrected  
  
Things that I've been told  
  
I can't believe what I hear about the world, I realize  
  
I'm Overprotected  
  
There must be another way  
  
Cause I believe in taking chances  
  
But who am I to say  
  
What a girl is to do  
  
Kami I need some answers  
  
What am I to do with my life  
  
(You will find out don't worry)  
  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
  
(You just got to do it your way)  
  
I can't help the way I feel  
  
But my life has been so overprotected  
  
Sakura felt free as she sang, this is what she needed, a release from her overbearing, overprotective onii-chan. 'This is it.... I've found my freedom...' she thought as she sang on.  
  
I need... time (love)  
  
I need... space  
  
(This is it, this is it)  
  
I don't need nobody  
  
Tellin' me just what I wanna  
  
What I what, what I'm gonna  
  
Do about my destiny  
  
I Say No, No  
  
Nobody tell me just what, what, what I wanna do, do  
  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be  
  
Someone else but me  
  
(Action!)  
  
What am I to do with my life  
  
(You will find out don't worry)  
  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
  
(You just got to do it your way)  
  
I can't help the way I feel  
  
But my life has been so overprotected  
  
More, her body moved. Her long auburn hair swayed, along with her slim hips. Movement and song came together as she went on with the song.  
  
I don't need nobody  
  
Tellin me just what I wanna  
  
What I what, what I'm gonna  
  
Do about my destiny  
  
I Say No, No  
  
Ain't nobody tell me just what I wanna do, do  
  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be  
  
Someone else but me  
  
What am I to do with my life  
  
(You will find out don't worry)  
  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
  
(You just got to do it your way)  
  
I can't help the way I feel  
  
But my life has been so overprotected. "  
  
As the song finished Sakura stopped moving and looked at her audience. Kero had also joined and nodding. "Well?" Sakura asked, breathing hard. Tomoyo squealed and ran to her cousin.  
  
"Sakura-chan! That was perfect! I never knew you had that in you! I could just picture you in my outfits!" Tomoyo went into glittery mode as Sakura blushed and sweatdropped.  
  
"Hoe...." She sighed.  
  
"Well done, Mistress," Yue said in his neutral tone, inside he couldn't stop not believing what was happening to him. Why was this happening? He loved Clow.... didn't he? Sakura looked at him and giggled.  
  
"Yue-san, call me Sakura," she said smiling, putting away her notebook and calling back Song. "What did you think?"  
  
"It suites you, Mis- Sakura," Yue whispered. Sakura hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Thank you, Yue-san! Tomoyo-chan do you think I can record it?" she said, smiling brightly.  
  
"Hai! And I can record you with my video camera! And make a music video, maybe with some of older Capture shots," Tomoyo said. She looked at Yue, who was blushing slightly and she smiled a knowing smile. "It'll be huge, Sakura-chan! And you can perform, and oh! This will be so much fun!" Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"Hoe, Tomoyo-chan," she said with a nervous laugh. Tomoyo did her "evil" laugh and went to make a costume. "Thanks a lot Yue-san," she smiled at him. He nodded, barely hiding his blush. He looked her over. She had grown a lot in the past five years. She was almost as tall as Touya, but at least a foot shorter, thin, but not stick-like, busty, and gorgeous with her hair grown out to her thighs. In her high school uniform she was angelic and innocent. But in her new "combat" uniform, she looked like a vengeful angel, especially with Fly.  
  
"Hey, Sakura?" Kero asked.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can we eat now?" Sakura did her nervous laugh again and she left with Kero. Yue was left sitting on her bed, but soon followed. When he got downstairs he changed back to Yukito. Touya smiled at him.  
  
"So what did that monster want with you, Yuki?" Yukito smiled a knowing smile.  
  
"To show Yue something, To-ya," Yukito said with his regular smile.  
  
"KERO! Don't eat all the cake! HOE!" Was all they heard before a large crash was heard from the kitchen.  
  
********************************  
  
Okie dokies, there you go, I'll be adding tons to it, kinda like a day to day kind of thing (I won't be updating day to day, the story will be day to day). Oh and... RUN SAKURA RUN! Tomoyo is in GLITTER MODE! RUN! Anywho, I need you to review now. I'm so not updating til I get twenty. Bai! 


End file.
